


This Living Hell

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Forced Bonding, M/M, McCoy's POV, Merry Month of Masterbation, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Non-con masturbation, Rape, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy ruminates on what his life has become since his ill fated visit to the ISS Enterprise.  Mind-Rape, non-con masturbation, mind control.  Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation challenge on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Living Hell

You and me. It’s always us together. No one else. I gasp as you breach my entrance, stretching me wide open. The searing heat of your organ inflames my senses. All I feel is you. I writhe underneath as your talons dig into my hips to center me, calm me, steady me, keep me. I’m pinned. I can’t get away. I have no choice but to welcome your descending shaft into my body. Slowly, steadily, centimeter by aching centimeter. You impale me to the hilt and want more. Now you thrust relentlessly, the heady scent of sex filling the cabin. I’m merely the along for the ride as you take me. Sweat drips from my body, or are those tears falling to the bedsheets? I climax, screaming, clenching, which spurs you on. You’re now a wild man, thrusting once, twice then once more. Your burning hot semen shoots deep inside me.

I always open my eyes afterward, but see nothing. Curled up in the fetal position. Staring at the bulkhead for hours, alone on my bunk. Numbness washing over me like a tsunami.

Since you took me, my mind--many months ago, back on that hellship, you with the golden sash and the beard and me with... I saved your life and to thank me you ruined mine. You seized me, grabbing hold of my wrist, fracturing it like a toothpick. Freezing me with those piercing black orbs; the eyes of a shark. Backing me into that cool, hard, unforgiving bulkhead with the warning lights flashing behind. Forcing your probing, searing, questioning, penetrating, melding, violating fingers onto my face, demanding: “ _Why did the captain let me live_?”. Then: “ _My mind to yours_.”. And finally-- oh, God no: “ _We are one, Doctor_.” 

And I’d like to thank you. Now back home, in the relative comfort and safety of my own universe-- you’ve never let me forget that we are now one. That I am yours. No matter how far away you are from me physically-- thank God caged in that alternate dimension-- every orgasm I now experience will be with you, at your bidding. My hand on my own dick, your hand on yours and our minds combined. 

I remember happier days...I was due to bond with my beloved, your counterpart-- you know, the one without the beard-- but I can’t now. He kicks himself a million times over. When we pass each other in the corridor, I see the sadness, the anguish in his eyes, mirroring mine. We’d procrastinated, you see. My fault, really, not his. He was ready to commit and I was leery but he didn’t press the issue for years till one day he proposed and still we waited for...just... the... right... time. Wanted a ceremony, friends to witness it, things to be perfect. 

That opportunity is now gone. Squashed by you. He’ll never have me. Ever. You have me. And you’ll own me till the day I die. Maybe forever. 

Oh, believe me we tried to break it. Tried to stop you. Tried anything, everything. Even T’Pau with all her immense talents couldn’t end this, not without killing me.

I hate to say it, hate to even think it, but I pray daily for your death, and yes when you die you will take me with you. Sad, isn’t it? 

But my life isn’t worth a thing to me anymore, this utter living hell.  
______

fin


End file.
